Command and Conquer: Strike Alert 3, Destiny of the Rising Sun
by fuji92
Summary: As the War of the Three Powers took a nasty turn for the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Imperials began resorted on using a captured Time Machine to changed the outcome of the War. But by a strange twist of fate, how would the Imperials, survive in a strange yet familiar world where Witches fought Neuroi to protect humanity in a conflict larger than the ones the Imperials fought?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Strike Witches. Both are owned by EA Games (Sadly) and Shimada Fumikane.**

**Author's Foreword: This idea of a crossover has been in my head lately after playing Red Alert 3 and mostly attracted to the story (Yes I did play Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge which is one of the best classic RTS since the first Command and Conquer but unfortunately I haven't played the first Red Alert yet). I mostly used Empire of the Rising Sun faction because they are…quite easy to master and also quite hard to win a match with but they're technology are quite fun and better than the Soviets or Allied tech. So here I think about what happens after the Japanese defeated by the Allied and Soviet coalition forces and what happened after the aftermath which eventually lead the Japanese to devise a last ditch attempt at winning the War of the Three Powers (I'll also add some elements from the Uprising albeit it has minimal presence on the whole storyline). So I'll let the prologue start.**

* * *

Prologue: A New Destiny Set Forth.

The year was 1986, that year was a year of Total War. Three major powers fighting for dominance and total conquest of Earth in an all out war between the defender of the Free World of the Allies, the unstoppable war machines of the Soviet Union and surprisingly a newcomer in the War between two already established Superpowers, the nation that utilize their sophisticated technology far ahead of even the Allies or the Soviets could match, that nation was Japan or famously/infamously known as the Empire of the Rising Sun.

The Empire of the Rising Sun's sudden appearance in the war between the Allies and the Soviets took the two war weary superpowers by surprise as the Imperials initiate their own invasion of the Soviet Union just as the Soviets managed to make a significant victory after defeating most of the Allied Forces in Europe. The leader and a Living God to the people in the Empire of the Rising Sun, Emperor Yoshiro was convinced in his military's early and significant victory against the Soviet began to turn his attention to the Allied Nations and threatening them to submit to his will or face the consequences like the Soviets.

Feeling desperate, the Allied and the Soviets eventually set aside their differences and rivalries to create a strong and powerful coalition against the Empire of the Rising Sun. This unholy alliance between the two bitter enemies has managed to turn the table against the Imperial forces especially with the loss of their terrifying and prized Black Tortoise Floating Fortress guarding the Atlantic shipping route, reducing the numbers of their prized Floating Fortress fleets. Later the Allied and Soviets attempted to cut off the Empire of the Rising Sun's global military communication network by establishing a relay at Yokohama and fortunately, their attempt are failed but few weeks later after the attack they managed to significantly weakens the Imperial Forces through a climactic battle at Tokyo Harbor where the Imperials suffers heavy losses.

Although defeated, the Empire of the Rising Sun are not yet beaten as the war came to a stalemate between the joint Allied-Soviet forces and the Imperial forces under the command of a young but most talented and gifted Imperial Commander by the name of Itsuki Itozumi who have proven himself many times in several operation on the Soviet Theater of War, his forces managed to turn the table against the Allied-Soviet coalition for the second time and has earned him the respect from his fellow Shogunate Commanders of the Imperial Japanese Army.

But even with the arrival of Commander Itsuki, the situation hasn't changed it has took a toll on the brave warriors of the Rising Sun. Emperor Yoshiro has demanded his only Son, Crown Prince Tatsu to devise a plan to turn the tide of the War but surprisingly, Crown Prince Tatsu is one step ahead of his father.

* * *

**Empire of the Rising Sun Shogunate Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, Year 1986**

For the personnel's and staffs of the Imperial Military Command Headquarters, it was a rare occasion that Emperor Yoshiro visited the main headquarters of the Empire of the Rising Sun forces in Tokyo since he always secluded himself in his heavily guarded sanctuary of Mt. Fuji. The Emperor's presence means that there is something very important that he himself arrives at the headquarters to attend to. He is invited by his Son after telling him that there is some development that needed his father's full attention and he accepted the invitation, thus arrived on his Son's military command HQ.

One of the personnel, a soldier approaches Emperor Yoshiro and bowed at him with an utmost respect, "My Lord, your arrival has been expected by My Lord General Tatsu." The soldier informs Emperor Yoshiro.

Yoshiro nodded and smiled at the soldier, "Very well then, please lead me to my Son." He ordered and the soldier along with Emperor Yoshiro and his bodyguard entered the compound as everyone at the Military Command HQ bowed their head under the presence of their beloved leader and a Living God.

**Shogunate Headquarters Briefing Room,**

Inside the briefing room of the Imperial Command Headquarters, Crown Prince Tatsu who are acting as the Supreme General or Supreme Shogun of the Imperial Army sat on a chair along with several of his most trusted Commanders collectively known as the Shogunate Commanders.

An elderly man dressed in the traditional Hakama sat calmly on one of the chairs inside the briefing room his name is Shinzo Nagama, a traditionalists and fanatical follower of the Emperor and his Divine Vision. He values honor above any else and wise as he also influential in the Imperial Court making him known as the 'Emperor's Shadow'.

Next to him is a hyperactive, lively and albeit an arrogant commander named Kenji Tenzai, even though he is the youngest of the commanders barring Commander Itsuki who's the same age as him. Kenji is a commander that uses the Imperials advance technology to its fullest and became Prince Tatsu's personal field-tester of new Imperial fighting machine. He also in all possibility related to the Rising Sun's primary defense contractor, Tenzai Robotics.

On the opposite of the conference table in front of him is a female commander by the name Naomi Shirada who are the Admiral of the Fleet of the Imperial Navy. A gifted no-nonsense, ruthless and violent commander, Naomi specialized in Naval Warfare and became one of the most successful Admirals in the Imperial Navy earning her the highest rank in the Imperial Navy ranks. She is also possibly related to the Imperial Navy's primary warship manufacturer, the Shirada Shipworks.

All the three of them accompanies Prince Tatsu while waiting for the Emperor to arrive when Shinzo noticed another commander is still not present, "My Lord, where is Commander Itsuki? He should be here by now."

Just as he finished inquiring about the whereabouts of the young Imperial Commander, the said man finally enters the briefing room, he wear the typical Imperial Officer uniforms with the rank indicating that he is a Commander. His bowed to Tatsu and his fellow commander before heading to his seat next to Naomi.

"Ah, glad you could make it Commander Itsuki. How's the situation on Kyushu? I assume that the _gaijins _has been driven out?" Tatsu asks, inquiring the young commander on the recent operation he participated with another new Commander named Takara Sato.

Itsuki fixes his eyeglasses replied, "Yes sir, all of the enemy forces has been defeated. Commander Takara volunteered to stay there for a mop up operations."

"Ah a good experience for a young and talented commander such as her to lead our forces. A promising child, she is." Shinzo nods and commented with Itsuki also nods in agreement about the new commander.

Kenji chuckles and also commented, "Well although she is quite talented I admit, she's also one of a hot young woman I would like to go out with." Itsuki chuckles at his comment until Naomi interjects.

"As much as I appreciate your taste in woman Tenzai, I hope you do not forgot why we all here for." She said with a cold voice at the 'hi-tech' commander.

"Whoa…easy there Shirada, I'm just saying that's all." Kenji shrugs after being scolded by Naomi, he sighs before turning his attention to Prince Tatsu.

Before Tatsu could say anything, the door opened again to see Emperor Yoshiro, escorted by the personnel and flanked by his bodyguards enters the room. Yoshiro then ordered is bodyguard to wait outside which they comply and leave Yoshiro alone with his Son and four of the Shogunate Commanders.

"Ah Father, just in time! We're about to begin our briefing which we will surely be able to turn the tide against the _Gaijins_." Tatsu said as he greeted his father's arrival.

"It better be my Son, for I fear that our destiny will never be achieved unless the Allies and the Soviets still pose a threat to my vision." Yoshiro said as he sits next to Tatsu.

Tatsu stand up and begins his briefing, "Commanders, Father, I have devise a plan that can guarantee us victory against the combined forces of Allies and the Soviets." He said earning everyone's curiosity and he turned to the screen behind him, "Suki?"

As he said the name of Logistical and Intelligence Officer that Itsuki has been familiar with during the conflict with the Allies and the Soviets, the screen lit up, showing the face of Suki Toyama bowing after she sees the Emperor present among the Shogunate Commanders and Prince Tatsu.

"Greetings sir, Commander…" She said as she eyes on Commander Itsuki, earning everyone attention to the Commander itself before Suki Toyama continuing her briefing, "…as of now, our intelligence section has discovered that the Soviets have acquired the Time Machine, a device that can travel through time and altered the history."

The statement Logistical and Intelligence Officer Suki Toyama made have shocked the Commanders and Emperor Yoshiro with the exception of Prince Tatsu. Yoshiro immediately stand up as he looked at Suki on the screen before turning to his Son and said in anger, "I don't know if this is one of your jokes Tatsu. But if it is, you have picked the wrong time to make one!"

Tatsu immediately calm his father down as he didn't want to face the wrath of the Emperor, "Calm down father, you haven't heard the rest of it yet." He then turned his attention to Suki and ordered, "Suki, show the video."

Suki acknowledges the order and pulls up a video recording of a man in white laboratory coat talking to another man in a business suit which the rest later known them as the Soviet Scientists Dr. Gregor Zelinsky and Howard T. Ackerman, surprisingly the date showed that this recording is dated several weeks ago before the death of President Ackerman after the Allied-Soviet Alliance is formed, the US President was actually killed during an attempt to take matters into his own hands by attacking the Soviet with his secret weapon at Mount Rushmore when an Allied Task Force lead by Tanya attack Mt. Rushmore installations and killed the US President.

"Wait…is that a Soviet Scientist talking to the American President Ackerman? Isn't he supposed to be dead on the news?" Kenji looks confounded at the scene before him.

Tatsu chuckles and said, "Yes as a matter of fact, the American President is actually one of our androids to keep on check with the Allies and also to send intelligence about the Allied activity that before the Allies and the Soviets form an alliance, leading to his…elimination."

"I have to admit, your spy is very useful in this dark hour upon us." Yoshiro for the first time, felt impressed with what Tatsu has done.

"Thank you father, now we must continue on with the briefing." Tatsu said before he ordered Suki to continue the recording, later the rest knew about the truth behind the Time Machine and how the Scientist Dr. Zelinsky said that the Empire should not have existed in the first place. As the recording is over, there was a collective silence throughout the room.

"So my Divine Destiny is nothing but a farce?! If they can change fate on a whim and manipulating the future…all of our effort means NOTHING!" Yoshiro became angered at the revelation and the truth he heard from the recording.

"I understand your anguish father, I also cannot believe it the first time I hear it but now with the Time Machine, our Empire will create its own destiny, a new destiny for everyone!" Tatsu said as he consoles with his father. He and the rest of the Shogunate has never seen Emperor Yoshiro to become this mad and doubting himself about his divine destiny.

Commander Itsuki is the first to spoke, "Sir, from what I can understand…your plan to change the tide of battle against the Allies and the Soviets is by using the Time Machine?"

Tatsu smiled at Itsuki and complimented him, "Perceptive as always Commander, yes the Time Machine is our only last options in any hope to defeat the Allies and the Soviet forces. Our intelligence service manages to pinpoint the location of the Time Machine and successfully stole it from the Soviets along with the Scientist in question."

This make everyone even the Emperor surprised at the young Prince statement, Tatsu explains more as he unknowingly to the Emperor and the rest of the Imperial Military Command that he ordered a special operations conducted behind enemy lines to retrieve the Time Machine and somehow managed to accomplish it by using androids posed as a Soviet soldiers and Shinobi's as they smuggled out from the Soviet Union undetected.

"Right now, the Time Machine has been relocated onto one of our Floating Fortresses located in Hokkaido." He said as a map showed on the screen with the image of the Time Machine on the Floating Fortress. The rest are impressed with what Tatsu has done before Tatsu himself turned to the rest of the Shogunate Commanders and his father, "Father, by your permission we will use this Time Machine to alter the past and create a new destiny for our Empire."

Hearing his son said about the Empire should make its own destiny, he turned to his Son, "You're right my Son. It's time for us to undo the past and begin to make our own destiny anew. Tatsu, you have my full authority to use whatever we have to bring us victory and to a new destiny for our Empire."

Tatsu bowed to his father and then turned to the rest of the Shogunate Commanders, "Commanders! I will need all of your help to make this happen. As of now, the Allies and the Soviets will get the wind of our attempt to turn the tide and we must do whatever it takes for our plan to succeed! All of you will participate in the defense of our floating fortress that contains our Time Machine. I also will be on the ground to supervising the whole operation." His last statement takes everyone including his father by surprise.

Emperor Yoshiro stand up as he turned to Prince Tatsu with a concerned look on his face which was rare since the Crown Prince and the Emperor are not on good terms with each other due to the different way of thinking during the first stage of the War, "Tatsu, are you sure that this plan of yours will succeed? I fear that I will lose you if something happens."

"You do not have to worry about me Father, the defense of our Mainland is important and I will do whatever it takes to defend the honor of our Empire. Trust me on this father." Tatsu said without a hint of doubt to his father.

"Very well, but please be careful and may your honor guide you." Emperor Yoshiro finally gives his son his blessing for this significant and important operation which the whole Empire is at stake.

Everyone only watch the Emperor give his blessing to his Crown Prince when an alarm heard from the screen and Suki appeared again with a worried look on her face.

"Sir we received worrying news, the Allied and Soviet forces got the wind on our plan and we detected a large assault force heading to our Floating Fortress in Hokkaido, we have to prepare our defenses immediately!" Suki said with the tone of urgency.

Tatsu immediately turned to the Shogunate Commanders, "Commanders, I want every one of you to assemble your forces and head to Hokkaido as quickly as possible. Defend the Time Machine so that our Engineers manage to activate it on time!"

The Commanders look at each other and nods as they hurriedly come out of the briefing room leaving the Crown Prince and the Emperor himself.

"My Son, whatever happens…know that I will always watch over you." Yoshiro said as he pulled out his Katana and give it to Tatsu, "Take this My Son, if you meet my own self in the past, show this to him and that recording, save my own self from the personal shame before he do anymore mistake like what I did now."

Tatsu respectfully received the Katana from his father and bowed at him, "I will…Father."

* * *

**A Few Days Later, Somewhere off the Coast of Hokkaido, Japan, Year 1986.**

Off the coast of the Imperial Territory of Hokkaido, the Imperial Forces has gathers what forces they could muster for the defense of the Time Machine and their Floating Fortress. Commander Naomi Shirada's fleet patrols the water for any sign of Allied or Soviet presence which has been reported making a landfall and established their bases off the shores of Hokkaido in preparation to assault the Floating Fortress.

Commander Kenji and Shinzo's forces meanwhile are setting up defenses consists of Defender VX and Wave-Force Towers on all possible approaches to the Floating Fortress as well as building the Nanoswarm Hive and Psionic Decimator in case it was too much for the Imperials to defend themselves against the enemy.

Commander Itsuki on the other hand is with the Crown Prince, surveying the last preparation to activate the Time Machine. Accompanying them is surprising the Soviet Scientist who created the Time Machine, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky who is accompanied by two Imperial Warriors guarding the Scientist.

"Tell me Doctor…why do you create this Time Machine in the first place?" Tatsu asks Dr. Zelinsky as he saw several Japanese Engineers making a last few inspection like plugging the power source to the Time Machine.

"I-It was created under the order of Cherdenko, but he did the unthinkable! He has tampered with the Past and YOUR nation is the result of his doing! The Empire of the Rising Sun SHOULD NOT exists!" The Scientists nearly spat at disgust to Prince Tatsu but the young Crown Prince stay calm despite the Soviet Scientists outburst.

Itsuki on the other hand immediately grabbed collars of Zelinksy's coat and scold him, "Watch your tongue when you speak to the Crown Prince…Barbarian!"

Tatsu calmed the young Commander down and then said to the Doctor, "Yes its true your leader interference has caused us to exist but thanks to your leader, Japan has become the great power as my Father has envisioned. Now, we will do whatever it takes again to save our country from the inevitable fall."

Zelinsky wanted to say something when a soldier arrives bearing the news Tatsu has been anticipated for, "My Lord! The Barbarians has arrived and are amassing forces for an assault!"

"Very well! Assemble the troops! The fate of our Empire hangs on the edge of the sword! To arms!" Tatsu yelled and all of the Imperial troops shouted a warcry knowing that this will be their finest moment.

Tatsu then turns to Commander Itsuki, "Commander, prepare your forces. We need to keep the Time Machine and the power generator intact. Good luck and may honor find you."

"Thank you Sir. I will not fail you or the Emperor." Itsuki bowed before he led his men back to his own VIP Bunker where he will be overseeing all of his forces.

**Several Hours Later,**

Soon as the Imperial Forces dug in, the first blow arrived as a squadron worth of Allied Vindicator Bomber began their attempt at bombing the Imperial entrenchment but are quickly repelled by Itsuki's squadrons of Jet Tengu from the air and the devastating Mobile Anti-Air Group of Kenji's Striker VX. Soon the Vindicator bombing wave stopped as they in turn sends Apollo Fighters and Soviet MiG's to counter the Imperial's Jet Tengu fighters, the sky above the Floating Fortress soon bear witness to the intense dogfight to achieve total control of the air.

**(Naomi)**[This is Naomi, my fleet has engaged with the forward elements of the Soviet and Allied Naval Forces. I need support!] Naomi contacted as her fleets began engaging a large naval battle group of Allied-Soviet fleets and are beginning to be overwhelmed by it.

"Understood! I'll send in some of my Yari Subs to assists." Itsuki said as he ordered his group of Yari Mini-Subs to engage the enemy fleet's flanks. Later he ordered his shipyards to produce the venerable Naginata Cruisers and send them engaging the enemy fleet consisted of Allied Assault Destroyers and Soviet Akula Subs, causing a largest naval engagement since the Allied-Soviet assault on the Black Tortoise Floating Fortress.

In the midst of aerial and naval engagement the ground forces on the deck of the Floating Fortress also has been engaged after several Century Bomber managed to slip in from the Imperial Air-Defense net and dropping enemy soldiers consists of Peacekeeprs, Javelin Soldier with the Soviet Conscript and Flak Troopers also dropped into the mix. Imperial Warriors, Tankbusters and Shinobi's of Shinzo Nagama's forces are in pitch battle against the Allied and Soviet infantry with dead body scattered all around the Floating Fortress. Several vicious close quarter combat also occurred as Imperial Warriors forgoes their Kinetic Carbine and draws out the infamous Beam Katana as they began their Banzai Charge, slashing their foe with no effort with a warcry to raise their spirits as they charge at the enemy but unfortunately, some of the brave warriors of the Empire mowed down by the heavily armed Peacekeeper, using their shotgun to their maximum effect in close quarters.

Inside Itsuki's VIP Command Bunker, he distributes order to his units and the other Commanders as the battle rages on, his calm demeanor when commanding his unit even during a heated and intense battle earned the men under his Command and the other Commanders their respect. Now the tide of the battle and the fate of the Empire are wholly depended on him and Prince Tatsu.

**(Suki)**[Commander, we have incoming transmission. Patching it through] Suki Toyama informed as she patch through a video transmission, showing a face of one of Itsuki's enemy.

**(?)**[Ah_, ko-ni-chi-wa,_ Commander! We've been informed of your…leader's attempt of kidnapping a Scientist and using the Time Machine to alter the past. Sadly, we cannot allow that to happen. Just surrender your forces peacefully, deactivate the Time Machine and hand over the Russian Scientist Commander and we will guarantee that your forces will get a…'sufficient' treatment.] The face of Giles Price, the infamous Allied Air Force Commander contacted Commander Itsuki with a smile that Itsuki swore he would smash it with his King Oni in any given chance.

"I'm afraid I must respectfully reject your offer…Commander Price. The fate of my Country is in my hands and I won't let you or any of the Barbarians to foil our plan." Itsuki said using the same manner of speech to the Allied Commander.

**(Giles)**[Ah too bad Commander, I was hoping we can stop this bloodshed but it's your decision. Very well prepare to be defeated Commander. At least make your defeat an honorable one.] Giles then ended his Communication when another transmission is received again; this time is from the Soviet side.

The screen opened to see a young man, grin like a sadistic psychopath killer that found his victim stares at the Commander's face. For Itsuki, this man is a maniac that once sends an endless wave after wave of Tesla Troopers and Stingray accompanied with V4 Launchers that always caused his own men to fell victim of the V4 bombardment when engaging Itsuki, his disregard for human life is something that Itsuki himself felt disgusted. This man is truly the real definition of Barbarian; this man's name is…Nikolai Moskvin.

**(Moskvin)**[Well…well…we meet again Commander…I never forget about what you did after you cheat on me with that…THING of yours back at Odessa. Now I will savor the pleasure of killing you by twisting your intestine with my Terror Drones while being shocked by my Tesla Troopers…oh~ I will enjoy it] Then he cut off the transmission before Itsuki could say anything. Last he seen this man is during the Commander's mission of handling Tatsu's Shogun Executioner smashing the City of Odessa in pieces and humiliating Moskvin forces, earning the Commander his grudge.

"_Kuso_…" Itsuki cursed before he began distributing the orders from his Battlefied Command Control, "Increase the production of Imperial Warriors and Tankbusters. I want Striker VX to assists our Jet Tengu and send more armored support for our ground troops!" He just hoped that the Time Machine has been prepared properly by Prince Tatsu.

**(Suki)**[Commander, sensors detected several Cryocopters are heading to our Ore Refinery Facility, they trying to disrupt our resource gathering operations!] Itsuki's intelligence officer said as he noticed his EVA feed shows 10 Cryocopters escorted with Apollo Fighters manage to slip through the Jet Tengu interception force which has been distracted by the MiG Fighters, he knows if he ordered the production of sufficient Jet Tengu's and Striker VX unit, the Ore Refineries would have been destroyed by the time he finishes his production.

Then he received another transmission, this time from his fellow Commander Kenji Tenzai.

**(Kenji)**[Commander it seems you are busy at the moment. I can send my forces to intercept the enemy air units attacking our refineries. Just give me the signal.]

Knowing Kenji's offer should be able to hold the Cryocopters on their own, Itsuki give the order to his co-commander, "Alright Kenji, blast those Cryocopters out of the sky!"

**(Kenji)**[Very well Commander, leave it to me]

The battle around and on the Floating Fortress began to intensify. Several of the Defender VX turrets began mowing down approaching Conscripts and Peacekeepers as they manage to slip in from the Imperial forces defense cordon and in occasion the Allies use their dreaded Chronosphere technology to transport heavy armors onto the Floating Fortress and armored engagement also occurred between the Imperial Tsunami Tanks against Allied Guardian and Soviet Hammer Tanks. The situation is becoming critical as Imperial defenders are overwhelmed by the might of the Allies and Soviet forces.

As Itsuki received more casualty reports, Prince Tatsu suddenly appeared on his screen with several Engineers preparing their last minute adjustment to the Time Machine.

**(Tatsu)**[Commander, our Engineers are doing a final preparation for the Time Machine to be activated. I am authorizing you the usage of my new Steel Ronin battle walkers. They should be useful against enemy heavy armored units.]

True enough, several of Tatsu's Steel Ronin appeared with a large group of Sudden Transports containing Imperial Warriors and Tankbusters along with a battalion-size Tsunami Tank to assists the Commanders defense effort of the Floating Fortress. The Steel Ronin swung its deadly Wave-Force Glaive which cuts through the Allied and Soviet Tanks easily like a hot knife through butter. These new deadly Battle Walkers are actually driven by Imperial Warriors who defy the Emperor's order when the tide is turned against the Empire, thus sentenced to be encased into these terrifying war machines and being called for the Empire's defense on their darkest hour.

Soon the new reinforcements managed to annihilate any remaining enemy forces onboard the Floating Fortress. The rest of the enemy that is still alive immediately surrenders to the enemy and being held captive as they don't have the luxury of executing them especially when Tatsu has ordered the surrendering enemies to be spared and focused on the defense.

"It seems they're letting up…for now." Itsuki muttered before giving his next instructions, "I want all units to be ready for anything. The Barbarians has let up their attack but be prepared for the worst." He then trained more of Imperial Warriors and Tankbusters along with large group of Rocket Angels to assists the Jet Tengu squadrons patrolling the skies.

He received another contact from Crown Prince Tatsu, this time with the smile on his face as he looked at the Commander on screen.

**(Tatsu)**[Commander, the Time Machine is ready to be activated. We just need to regulate the power to the Time Machine to begin the Time Shift. We need you to hold the enemy forces back for at least ten minutes until activation commences.]

"Yes sir, I will not fail you." Itsuki then contacts all of his Co-Commanders, "Alright! We need to hold out for ten more minutes! Good luck and may honor find you all."

As the rest of the Commanders acknowledge his orders, his Intelligence Officer Suki Toyama appeared again on the screen, this time with a distress look on her face.

**(Suki)**[Commander, I've detected a MASSIVE enemy force approaching the Floating Fortress. The enemies are throwing everything they have at us!]

"What?!" Itsuki only mutters as he watched the EVA feed from his VIP Command Bunker, he could saw a massive Allied and Soviet force approaching the Floating Fortress from the Allied infantry loaded Riptides with Aircraft Carriers, Assault Destroyers, Dolphins and Hydrofoil to Soviet infantry loaded Bullfrogs with Stingrays, Akula Subs and Dreadnought bombardment ships. Both are escorted with Aerial units of Apollo and MiG fighters coming in from the south. A large airborne insertion force consists of Century Bombers and Twinblades escorted by Apollo and MiG fighters also detected from the north of the Floating Fortress approaching to drop infantry behind the Imperial battle lines.

"_Kuso_! The Barbarians must have been informed that the Time Machine is now fully operational! Rocket Angels and Jet Tengu, move in to intercept the enemy air force! Striker VX, standby to pick off any remaining stragglers! Stand your ground men! The fate of the Empire is rest upon us!" Itsuki informed his forces throughout the Floating Fortress and the men under his command along with the other Co-Commanders forces began to prepare for the fight of their very lives.

Soon the Imperial Navy forces lead by Naomi which consisted of Yari Mini-Subs began engaging the Soviet Akula's and Allied Dolphins with several Sea-Wings began picking off the escort fighters while the Naginata Cruiser fleets engaged the Soviet Stingrays and Assault Destroyers. Shogun Battleships came in to support with their six main gun batteries began pummeling the Allied-Soviet Naval force with its energized projectile while the Aircraft Carriers and Dreadnought do the same by sending Aerial UCAV's and Rockets. The Imperial Navy fortunately still manages to reduce their numbers with the assistance of the powerful Wave-Force Tricannon which obliterated enemy ships from distances.

On the north side, Apollo Fighters and MiGs began engaging the newly reinforced Jet Tengu and Rocket Angels, autocannon rounds and missiles from both Allied-Soviet aerial forces exchanged their fire with the Imperial Air units and both sides began to suffer heavy losses. Some Jet Tengu's and Rocket Angels managed to shoot down the infantry laden Century Bombers and Twinblade helicopters in quick succession as the rest draws the enemy fighters attention but some managed to bypass the Imperial aerial interception force but unfortunately, the Striker VX with Defender VX on anti-air mode already anticipated them and began picking them out from the sky. Bombers plummeted onto the ground and explode, Twinblades ripped apart by swarm pod missiles which are enhanced with the Advanced Rocket Pods upgrades, making it deadlier to enemy aircrafts.

Itsuki watches as the enemy and his forces dying all around the battlefield but the enemy hasn't let up, several units managed to slip through the defense cordon again but Imperial Warriors and Shinobi's lead by Shinzo accompanied with Tsunami Tanks, King Oni and Steel Ronin's who are commanded by Kenji began massacring the enemy troops who managed to land on the Floating Fortress, leaving them no time to regroup.

Suddenly the Allied Chronosphere managed to transport some heavy armor consists of Mirage Tank and Apocalypse Tank onto the Floating Fortress leading to armored combat between Kenji's forces and the enemies.

Mirage Tanks equipped with Spectrum-Dispersion Cannon cut through Tsunami Tanks with ease while the Apocalypse Tank twin 125mm Cannon and its infamous Grinder Chain Treads destroys most of the King Oni's and Steel Ronin's before Chopper VX sent by Itsuki destroys the dangerous vehicles with ease.

The battle progresses on until Itsuki is contacted again by Giles Price, demanding him to stop resisting and surrender when Itsuki's EVA announces that the enemy has already deployed the fearsome Proton Collider and Vacuum Imploder as a sign that they are going to do whatever it takes to subdue the Imperial Forces. To make things worse, the countdown timer on the two superweapons indicated that Itsuki only have little time to stop the superweapons with the remaining forces he still have in his disposal.

**(Giles)**[Commander, I will ask you again to surrender your forces, hand over the Scientist and stop the activation of the Time Machine. If you not comply with this order, I'm afraid that I have no choice but to use…'extreme' measures to take you down]

**(Imperial EVA)**[One minute until activation]

Itsuki sighed before replying to the Allied Commander, "As I said before, I am a commander of the Imperial Army of the Rising Sun. We shall die before we surrender to you." He noticed Giles paused for a moment before he looked back at Itsuki.

**(Giles)**[Very well then, you left us with no choice.] His only single reply before he cuts off the transmission. Itsuki's EVA suddenly informed him of an alarming situation concerning the two enemies Superweapon.

**(Imperial EVA)**[Warning sensors indicated that the Allied Proton Collider is beginning increase their energy signatures along with the Vacuum Imploder, they are trying to sink our Floating Fortress with all onboard!]

"How many time left until the Time Machine fully activated?" He asks the EVA.

**(Imperial EVA)**[1 minute until activation]

"Dammit we need to stop those enemy superweapons from deploying against the Floating Fortress!" Itsuki slammed the command console as he watches the Proton Collider and the Vacuum Imploder's activation countdown nearing fast.

Suddenly, the enemy superweapon countdown timer suddenly stopped and restarted again which surprises him. Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi suddenly appear on screen after they also noticed the Superweapon timer suddenly have been reset back.

**(Shinzo)**[Commander what happen? Did you send your Shinobi to infiltrate their Superweapons?]

"No…I don't." Itsuki replied. He never had the time to order his Shinobi to swim across the coast to infiltrate the superweapons. Then suddenly a familiar face flickered on the screen again when his EVA suddenly announced an Imperial base appeared not too far from the Allied-Soviet base.

**(?)**[Commander, thank goodness I made it in time. I've just been informed about the situation and dispatched my forces to assists you.]

"Takara? Aren't you a sight for our sore eyes! You've saved us from certain death!" Itsuki was delighted and happy to see the newly appointed Commander Takara Sato; formerly a Rocket Angel leader arrived with forces to attack the unsuspected Allied-Soviet base.

**(Takara)**[Thank you Commander although it seems I might not be able to join you in time but I shall try my best to defend our Home Islands from the Barbarians while you're gone. I shall distract the enemy while you focused on defending the Floating Fortress and the Time Machine.]

Just as she said, several Allied and Soviet forces soon divert their attention to protect the inadequately defended Allied-Soviet Base to save their Commanders from the unexpected Imperial attack. They never been informed of another Imperial Forces in the area thus concentrated their effort of sending troops to the Floating Fortress which has cost them dearly.

Then Itsuki is greeted again by Crown Prince Tatsu, now inside the Time Machine itself with Naomi, Kenji and Shinzo.

**(Tatsu)**[Commander good work, the preparation has been complete. Soon we will initiate the Time Shift. Get over here Commander and don't worry about the Fortress, we have connected the Time Machine to the Floating Fortress so that we still have our forces available to us.]

Hearing that, Itsuki finally let a huge breath of relief that his effort along with the other Commanders are worth it and he cannot thank the new Commander Takara Sato enough for distracting the enemy to make Tatsu's plan come true.

"Alright Commander, I'll be there as soon as possible." He said as he began leaving his Command Bunker but stopped as Suki appeared again on the screen.

**(Suki)**[I guess this is it Commander, it's a pleasure serving with you in the name of the Emperor. If you meet me again back in time, please take care of her as much as you take care of me.]

"Of course Suki, I will." The Commander said as he immediately rides onto one of the Sudden Transport and arrives at the location and greeted by Tatsu as he enters the Time Machine.

But unknown to them, the calibration of the Time Machine which supposed to be set to the early time of the War of the Three Powers suddenly changed as the Floating Fortress shook after ten Allied Century Bomber crashes on the deck of the Fortress near the Time Machine in a last attempt to deny the Imperials the usage of the Time Machine.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Dr. Gregor Zelinsky watches as the Empire's Engineers began to look over the paper on the handling of the Time Machine fully written by Zelinsky himself but the Engineers seems to confused about how much power it would take to activate the Time Machine.

"Hmm...Gamu-san, how much power required to actually activating the Time Machine? I do not trust the _Gaijin _Scientist calculations on this papers." The Engineer said to his partner.

Zelinsky became annoyed that his research paper is ridiculed by the Empire's Engineers, "Oh and you think you know how much power required to activate the Time Machine yes? How much?" He said sarcastically at the Engineer.

"SILENCE BARBARIAN! Know your place before you speak!" The Engineer said as he looks over at the paper in his hand, "So…400 to 500 watts of power is required to activate the Time Machine…"

Another Engineer then asks, "So its 400 or 500 Yoshi?"

"Hmm…just to make sure; set the power level to 600. It should be enough." The Lead Engineer Yoshi said. But Zelinsky eyes wide at his decision to increase the power than it should have by Zelinsky's recommendation.

"WHAT!? You can't do that! Who knows what happen if it's charged beyond my recommended power level!?" Zelinsky said before the guards hold him tightly after the Soviet Scientist look ready to pounce the Imperial Lead Engineer.

"I will asks ONLY if I need to which is not for now _Gaijin_. Besides why should I hear a word from a barbarian like you?" He said then turns to the other Engineer and nods, causing the rest to immediately set the power to the level he told them too.

"You are making a mistake!" Zelinsky shouts at the Engineers as he is dragged back to his prison cell onboard the Floating Fortress. After the scientist gone, he heads to the Time Machine and inform Prince Tatsu that the Time Machine is ready.

**Back at the Time Machine,**

The Engineer arrived to inform Prince Tatsu that everything has been set and the Time Machine is ready to be activated. Tatsu then switched on all of the limiter and activate the Time Machine.

"Alright, time for us to forge a new destiny. May honor guide us all." Tatsu said as he pushes the button on the Time Machine.

Soon the effect of the Time Machine is beginning to show as a large bubble engulfed the Floating Fortress and soon slowly disappears from the area. The Imperial forces under Takara Sato watch as the Floating Fortress disappeared back into time and she hoped that they shall change the tide of the war and relieve the Empire from its darkest hour.

Unfortunately for the Allied-Soviet Combined forces, the activation of the Time Machine means that they have failed the mission much to the anger of Commander Moskvin. With the Imperials activated the Time Machine…only time could tell if the Imperials managed to turn the tide of war to their own side once again.

But little did Tatsu and the Imperials know, destiny and fate will lead to one interesting event after which their presence would have change the course of another conflict in a world that are not familiar to the Imperials.

* * *

**Unknown Location (Waters), Year Unknown.**

It was a quiet day on the open seas when suddenly a large time bubble appeared and with it, the Floating Fortress beginning to reappear and slowly becoming more visible as the effects of the Time Machine finally disappeared, indicating a successful Time Shift.

Onboard the Floating Fortress, Tatsu and the other Shogunate Commanders finally stepped out of the Time Machine, rejoiced at the success of their Time Shift although it was short lived when he hears the truth.

"Finally we have made a successful jump." Tatsu said as he and the rest stepped down from the Time Machine. He turned to Itsuki and gives him his first order, "Commander, begin contact any Imperial stations nearby. Shinzo, Kenji sees to the repairs of our Floating Fortress. Naomi, send several ships to patrol just to make sure there aren't any other unwanted disturbances that might follow us."

The others complied with Prince Tatsu's orders and began doing the tasks that have been relegated by Tatsu. Commander Itsuki also heads back to his Command Center and began using the Imperials Standard Communication channels and hope that the Empire of the Rising is still intact.

"Alright, EVA begin transmit contact through the standard communication channels." Itsuki ordered as he sat the command chair.

He waited for several minutes for EVA attempting to reestablished contact with the available Imperial Forces but he noticed that his EVA is taking too long, he suspects something must've happen and his worst fears are true.

**(Imperial EVA)**[I'm sorry Commander; I cannot detect any standard Imperial Communication links thus unable to established contact. However I've find an antiquated radio wave and managed to acquire the transmission, would you like to hear it Commander?]

Itsuki contemplates a bit before ordering his EVA, "Okay, patch it through"

* * *

**(Radio)**[And now we are moving to our daily report from the European Front, this morning an offensive lead by the Allied Forces has managed to drive the remaining Neuroi forces from Gallia. The Allied offensive supported by the Witches has successfully destroyed the remnant of the Gallian Neuroi, this was a significant turn of event for in the War against the Neuroi since the Battle of Britain. On other news, Empire of Fuso has announced that a new contingent of Witches from their country will be arriving to assist on the war effort. According to their spokesman General Hideki Tojo, the Witches of Fuso will be providing support to the Allied Forces in Europe for an offensive operation intends to get rid of the Neuroi from Karlsland and liberate the nation from them once and for all. We all hoped that Karlsland will be liberated soon enough. This is Anthony Billings from London, Britannia for BBC Empire Service.]

* * *

The radio news was unexpected for Commander Itsuki Itozumi, by now he should have heard Imperial transmissions or at any hope, Soviets or Allied transmission to indicate they are in a right timeline but the words Gallia, Britannia and Fuso confused the Japanese Commander greatly. To add more confusion, the name Neuroi was alien to him since he never remembers of any…Neuroi encountered during the War of the Three Powers.

"EVA, patch me through to Prince Tatsu as soon as possible. Record this transmission and transfer it to my datapad, I have a feeling we might need this soon." Itsuki said after finally came out from his stupor and ordered his EVA to contact the Crown Prince which he answered.

**(Tatsu)**[Ah Commander, have you manage to established contact any of our friendly forces?]

"I-I'm afraid I have some bad news." Itsuki said, caused Tatsu to raise an eyebrow. He then proceeds to explain the abnormality of the world they just arrived in which greatly confuses the Crown Prince.

**(Tatsu)**[What? Are you sure this is true? Meet me down at the brig. We will talk with that Scientist for explanation.]

**Later that day,**

The detention facilities inside the Floating Fortress which are known in the navy as the Brig was actually a large complex of its own, with cell blocks are quite spacious and somewhat…comfortable to accommodate large numbers of Allied and Soviet Prisoner of War. Each cell blocks are provided with bed and toilets which it automatically cleans at every 10 minutes as the Japanese are privy about hygiene. The prisoners knew that the only reason that the Japanese treated them is to make them think that the Empire of the Rising Sun is more superior than the Allied or Soviets.

Somewhere from the many detention blocks, Crown Prince Tatsu with the other Shogunate Commanders accompanied with several guards arrived at one cell chamber that held the Soviet Scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky in his cell. The door opened up and Tatsu with the Commanders stepped inside with the guards remain outside and the cell door closed again, leaving the Doctor alone with Tatsu and the other Shogunate Commanders.

"And what do I owe the Crown Prince of a nation that born from my 'mistake' a visit to my humble cell?" Zelinsky sarcastically greets Tatsu while the other commanders only give a deadly glare at him.

"I would like to know what went wrong with the Time Machine." Tatsu only replied, ignoring the sarcastic greetings made by the Doctor.

Zelinsky's demeanor changed when he heard that something went wrong with the Time Machine, "Wait…what has actually happened? What year we have arrived in?"

Itsuki suddenly step forward and answered Zelinsky's question, "I don't know what actually happened or in what year we've arrived in. But this recording might help a bit." Itsuki hands the Soviet Scientist a datapad which he quickly listen to it.

After the end of the recording, he shook his hand and muttered the word, "I-Impossible…this is Impossible…"

Kenji turn to ask what happened as the rest are puzzled by the behavior of Dr. Zelinsky, "What happened? What is that you muttered as impossible? Tell us."

Zelinsky stand up and slowly walk back and forth as he talking, "It seems…the over-efficiency of your…_Engineer's_ has not only throw away my recommended calculation for the power usage for the activation of the Time Machine, but they put too much powers than what it was needed, but what that makes me impossible is…there is no country named Fuso or Britannia or even Gallia and these…Neuroi from what I have listened from your Commander's datapad!…I need to see the Time Machine right now!"

The others were angry that he dare made demands to his captors but Tatsu thought otherwise, Zelinsky is indeed the man who created the Time Machine and knows the Machine inside out, so he allows him to take a look at the Time Machine.

Back at the Time Machine, several Engineers are now working to fix the Time Machine after it suddenly short-circuited by the time Zelinsky accompanied by Tatsu and the Shogunate Commanders arrived to check on the Time Machine.

"What happened here?" Tatsu demanded as he saw the engineers all around the Time Machine.

One of the Engineers quickly ran to Tatsu and bowed to him as he informs, "Sir, the Time Machine suffer short-circuit in one of the components. I'm afraid the Time Machine won't be operational for some time."

Tatsu and the others are surprised to hear the Time Machine has been rendered inoperable for the time being but that won't stop Zelinsky from approaching to the Time Machine and began to check its calibration when he saw something that surprises him.

"This…the calibration has been interfered! It was supposed to be calibrated at the minimum level but the calibration here is in maximum settings!" He muttered loud enough for Tatsu with the Commanders to hear.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Tatsu asks.

"It means that with overpowering the Time Machine with level not recommended from my own research and the maximum calibration settings…we're not only arrived back in time but in all possibility…dimension. Not to mention that we might be displaced far from our original location before the Time Shift!" The Soviet Scientist said after looking over the now inoperable Time Machine.

Itsuki eyes wide when he heard of the last statement, so do Tatsu and the rest of the Shogunate Commanders, but he doubt of the dimensional travel claims made by the barbarian Scientist that has created the Time Machine but somewhere in his mind, he was unsure whether to trust the words of Dr. Zelinsky or not.

For now, their destiny is still unknown but soon, fate will brought them into a conflict much larger than the one they have fought for this particular conflict will shaped their new destiny all together.

* * *

**501****st**** JFW Pescara Base, Romagna, 1944.**

As the armies of the Empire of the Rising Sun still baffles as what has happened to them, the rest of the Europe are engulfed in the war for survival against an extraterrestrial invasion of the Neuroi. Neuroi started to reappear in 1939; 21 years after the first Neuroi War began their attack on humanity as they have overran some parts of the World. The conventional military forces tried as hard as they can to beat the Neuroi back but they were overwhelmed and all hope seems lost.

But humanity has a chance to fight back in the form of Witches; specially gifted young females that manifested magical powers prove to be an effective means to counter the Neuroi threat and the Military began to employ the Witches to combat the Neuroi along with the frontline troops. In the later stage of the War, Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji who is a renowned Fusoan Scientist invent a device which has changed the tide of the war, that device is named…the Striker Unit. Specifically designed for the Witches to counter the Neuroi who mostly taken a form of aerial units, the Witches use the Striker Unit to soar through the air and take the fight to the enemy, thus the Joint Fighter Wings that consisted of Witches is founded specifically to combat the Neuroi.

One of this Joint Fighter Wings are the famed 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the first and well known Fighter Wing that has proven themselves with the destruction of the Neuroi Hive over the English Channel are now transferred to Romagna after a series of events prompted the redeployment of the 501st which are technically disbanded after the destruction of the Britannia-Gallian Hive.

Somewhere in one of the room inside 501st base is a white haired girl wearing a Suomus Air Force uniform looking through her tarot cards, her name is Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen a veteran along with the rest of the 501st JFW Witches who seen combat during the Battle of Britannia and are involved with the destruction of the Neuroi hive. Her magic ability is that she can although limited to predict the future which is quite useful for her. She is also overprotective over one of the Witches named Sanya V. Litvyak which she has taken alike of the Orussian Witch and treated her like a close little sister.

As Eila looking through her deck of tarot cards, she's visited by another girl, visibly auburn haired and browned-eye Fusoan in looks as she wearing a white sailor uniform with dark blue colored one-piece swimsuit the girl name is Yoshika Miyafuji, the daughter of the famed creator of the Striker Unit, Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji and surprisingly the Witch who significantly contributed to the demise of the Neuroi Hive in Britannia.

"Eila, lunch is ready. Everyone is waiting for you." The girl said as she smiles at Eila.

Eila smiled back and replied, "Okay Yoshika, I'll be there in a minute." She watched Yoshika head back outside her room and turned back to watch the tarot cards now has put in front of her.

She picks one of the cards and saw the Wheel of Fortune Arcana on the upright position. For Eila, this send her into deep thought of what could that means when her mind suddenly bombarded by a vision.

In her vision, she saw a soldier of uniforms that she never had seen before some wield a futuristic looking rifle and some are wielding swords much similar to those her Squadron Leader of the 501st, Sakamoto Mio wield in battle albeit she sees the glimpse of the sword ignited into a white energy beam covering the blade, the men then are accompanied with another wave of soldiers in weird armor and equally weird looking hats that shaped like discs firing some sort of energy weapon similar to those of the Neuroi and finally saw a large wave of tanks of unknown design until to her amazement…giants of various kinds with one of them, eyes glowing in eerily bluish color turned to her and the eye flashed before her and engulf the Suomus Witches in a bright light that takes her back from her vision.

After snapped out of her vision, Eila looks at the tarot cards and then remembering her vision again. She never seen visions like that before and she believes that something is bound to happen with the men in her vision will involve in. She wanted to discuss this with her fellow Witches but in the end, she decided to keep it first in the meantime since revealing it now would only cause confusion.

For now, she could only think what her new vision is supposed to mean as she went out of her room to join the lunch with the other member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Unaware that the wheel of destiny has turned and the two worlds with different conflicts and priorities will collide, whatever happens next…only time could tell.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well guys, there you have it, the second Command and Conquer crossover of mine with the Strike Witches although I do hope I didn't make several characters OOC or something but if I did, please inform me in reviews or PM me. Anyway, please Read and Review or just PM me if there's anything that you want to talk with me about. I'll be making a random update as I am busy for my exams and what not. So until we meet again, Fuji92 signed out. – Fuji92**

**(P.S. I do need a beta-reader for this though so feel free to PM me.)  
**


End file.
